el centauro en el desierto
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: paralelo a 2 caras de la misma moneda,se ha desatado un desastre, al tiempo que en el santuario griego se cocina otro, una cosa es querer el mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor y otra, para destruirlo, el santo de sagitario, deberá probar que ya no es un aprendiz y que todo su entrenamiento, valió la pena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero todas estén bien ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia! Oops, es mejor decir ¡el inicio!.

Esto se ubica en el intertanto de 2 caras de una misma moneda y obedece a esa ova que Aioros tuvo el solo en Egipto, como no la leí, por razones agenas a mi voluntad, hice mi propia versión y acá está.

Todas las descripciones físicas de los dioses en su forma humana, y nombres humanos para ellos, son mías, sus nombres, habilidades de ellos y otros están vasadas en su info que encontré en Internet y la información original, pertenece a quien la procesó, todos los guerreros piramidales son míos, de mi propiedad y corresponden tanto a los animales de los dioses, como los que habitan en el mismo país o habitaron si acaso se extinguieron.

espero les guste y me apoyen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiead de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero darles aventuras.

El centauro en el desierto.

Prefacio.

Después del nacimiento de athena y del susto con Eric y Kanon, que derivó en el alejamiento del aspirante de dragón marino de su armadura, Shion, ex santo de aries y patriarca actual del santuario y un grave peligro que se cernía sobre todo el mundo.

En el mundo de los dioses egipcios, la paz y la tranquilidad eran cosas habituales, todo era esplendoroso, como e espejo del mundo que ellos cuidaban, tras la resurrección, Osiris, vivía junto a su hijo Horus, su esposa Isis y su hermana Neptis, todos se hallaban en ese momento, disfrutando de su mundo y preparándose para encarnar en el mundo de los humanos, a su tiempo y en su momento, después sería hora de intentar ganar la tierra a los olímpicos, pues, era un mundo que aunque todos compartían, de vez en cuando, se hacían batallas para perseverar en el dominio y por fin, conseguir la totalidad de seguidores necesarios, hasta que se definiera y vivieran en paz y armonía, todos se hallaban allá, cuando de improviso, recibieron una visita.

-Zet ¿Qué haces tu aquí?. Preguntó Horus –paz hermano. Dijo el pelinegro de ojos negros mirando al pelimarrón de ojos verdes.

-tu nunca vienes en paz. Dijo la peli rosa de ojos rosas.

-Isis, tu siempre eres tan dulce cconmigo. La brisa que soplaba remolona, se hizo fuerte a la orden de la diosa, se arremolinó alrededor de ella y creó unas hermosas alas amarillas, que cambiaban al color favorito de la diosa.

\- ¡no me digas!¡bailando vas a hecharme!. Exclamó Zet –no me subestimes escória. Dijo Isis apretando los dientes.

-ya ves, que tu definición de paz no es la misma que la nuestra, por favor, vete. Pidió Horus con autoridad.

-pues, será que no hermano, no lo haré. Dijo Zet, triunfante de sus ropas, sacó una piedra negra mediana, del tamaño de un sol.

\- ¡el Ra obscuro!. Exclamó Isis - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste hermano?. Preguntó Horus.

-ah, una cosilla por acá, una cosilla por allá, no fue demasiado difícil en realidad, resulta que he aprovechado un hecho externo, pero bueno, no les importa. Isis alzó sus alas para protegerse.

-no podrás infectarnos. Dijo, Zet sonrió - ¿no me digas hermanita?. Preguntó burlón al tiempo que la piedra brillaba, los 2 dioses, comenzaron a gritar, de y miedo, dolor nunca habían sentido tal poder, Zet comenzó a reír y reír, cuando la luz terminó, todo el paisaje calmado había cambiado, ahora, era un paisaje desolado, desértico y Horus e Isis se hallaban a sus pies.

-mi leal todopoderoso Zet, somos tus humildes siervos dijeron ambos a coro, Zet sonrió.

-lo se, ahora, vayan a sus semillas de papiro, renazcan y conquisten al mundo en mi nombre. Dijo.

-así se hará. Dijeron ambos a coro desapareciendo.

En la ciudad de los muertos, se hallaba la gran Matriarca, junto a los guerreros piramdaales, los miró a todos.

-algo ha pasado en el otro mundo. Dijo - ¿Cómo lo sabe maestra?. Preguntó una muchacha de cabellos cobrizos y ojos miel.

-Zara, mira la esfinje. dijo la matriarca de ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

-oh, no es dorada. Dijo la muchacha –así es, no es dorada, cuando ella está dorada, todo está en orden en el inframundo pero si no…los dioses están en peligro o han sido controlados. La muchacha asintió.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó, en ese momento, los lapizlázuli que tenían las 2 mujeres, en los brazos y en el cuello, brillaron, ambas abrieron los ojos de horror, gritaron, gritaron y gritaron, mientras el poder las consumía, desde dentro hacia fuera, cambiando la estructura total de la ciudad de los muertos.

Aioros esperaba, en el aeropuerto, suspiró de frustración ¡como le habría encantado quedarse! Pero tenía algo que hacer, todo había estado tan reciente, la pérdida de Kanon como dragón marino y aunque Athena llegó con bien, no era nada bueno lo que esperaba.

¿tienes la autorización?. Preguntó una policía, Aioros suspiró y por vez número 1.000.000 sacó su autorización.

Bien, todo está en órden. Dijo la policía, el asintió y siguió su camino, bufó.

Que malo es tener 15 años por el simple hecho de tener que mostrar la bendita autorización, yo quería dar un salto de cosmos, pero, no debes llamar la atención. Dijo Aioros remedando la voz de Shion, se sentó en primera.

-hey chico. Dijo una voz a su lado, Aioros miró a un señor mayor sentado.

\- ¿a donde vas?. Preguntó el hombre mayor.

-a Egipto señor. Contestó Aioros - ¿tu solo?. Preguntó el canoso sujeto.

-mi padre dice que la independencia es muy importante. El mayor asintió –tu padre es un hombre sabio. El joven asintió.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?. Preguntó el hombre –Aioros señor ¿y usted?. Preguntó.

-me llamo Albert Fisher. Dijo el canoso sujeto.

\- ¿no le dijeron que fumar es malo para la salud?. Preguntó Aioros –si, pero ya estoy viejo hijo, he fumado toda mi vida. Aseguró –podría cambiarlo. Dijo Aioros con simpatía.

-no fumes hijo, yo ya soy un caso perdido, pero tu, estás joven ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó señalando la caja de pandora.

Un artículo de mi padre, le gusta mucho. Dijo el santo con calma, sin mover ni un músculo.

-hey Quido, ven acá. Aioros vio llegar a otro hombre, un japonés mayor, tubo la visión de una cortina de fuego y todo cambió.

Por favor, cuídela, esta niña es la reencarnación de Athena, necesita de sus caballeros que la protejan". Se escuchó decir, vio unas ruinas griegas, un cielo amaneciendo, el muy débil, una niña en brazos, el calor de la caja ¿la armadura lloraba?, le dieron unos toquecitos.

-hey chico ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Albert –si, si señor Fisher. Dijo Aioros, el gruñó.

-Albert me gusta mas, señor Fisher, me siento como si tuviera mil años, el señor Fisher era mi padre hijo. los 2 hombres y el joven rieron.

-está bien Albert, será como quieras. Dijo Aioros, llamaron por el altavoz para el vuelo del Cairo, los 3, se pusieron de pie, Aioros tomó su caja de Pandora y los 3, se fueron hacia el punto de embarque.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor ¡acá tienen!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si salen un poco cortos, lo lamento, pero ponerles añadidos me parece insubstancial, toda la info que vaya arrojando del país, sus criaturas y otras, fue extraída de Internet y pertenece a quien corresponda.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que hayan mas fics de Aioros.

La llegada Al Cairo.

En el avión, los 3 se sentaron juntos en la misma fila, por coincidencia les tocó así.

-y dime Aioros ¿Qué hace tu padre?. Preguntó Mitsumasa con tranquilidad.

-mi padre es fotógrafo. Dijo Aioros como si nada - ¿ha tomado fotos para algún periódico o revista importante?. Preguntó Albert.

-para la nacional geografic, se llamab…llama Alan Dirort. Dijo el arquero con calma.

-Alan Dirort se retiró hace años. Dijo Mitsumasa, Aioros asintió.

-así es, ya había reunido dinero e inversiones, por lo tanto, decidió vivir una vida plácida. Dijo con un nudo en el corazón.

-ya veo. Dijo Albert - ¿podré verlo contigo?preguntó interesado.

-oh ¡que mas quisiera! Pero me temo que me llevará al delta y al interior del país, estaremos en Alejandría, dando vueltas por todos lados, me encantaría, ya será para la otra. Albert asintió.

-si lo logras, avísame. Dijo Mitsumasa –admiraba mucho el trabajo de Alan San, me encantaría saber si podrá hacer una colección privada. Aioros sonrió, pero no dijo nada, el viaje siguió tranquilo, los 3 charlaron, parlotearon y dormitaron un buen rato.

Al llegar Al Cairo, tras pasar inmigración, los 3 viajeros se detuvieron en la del aeropuerto.

¿seguro que no necesitas que te acompañemos a casa chico? Esa caja se ve valosa. Dijo Albert.

-no, muchas gracias por puerta su hospitalidad, es muy amable, pero puedo llegar perfectamente en un taxi. Dijo Aioros con calma.

Acá tienes mi teléfono y el de Mitsu, por si necesitas algo chico, un placer. Dijo Albert, en ese momento, que Aioros le estrechó la mano, creyó mirar algo, pero no estubo seguro.

Muchas gracias Albert, señor Quido. Dijo y tras un leve egsto de cabeza, se alejó a un taxi.

En la necrópolis, Nefertiti se hallaba sentada en el trono, en compañía de Zara.

-querida Zara: han llegado 2 personas indeseables al país. La muchacha alzó la cabeza.

-los sentí mi señora, un santo y otro intruso. Dijo, una armadura de metal, dando la impresión de ser ónice Negro, se materializó frente a la muchacha, tenía forma de chacal y al final, se le colocó una diadema, con una pequeña efigie del animal.

-rastréalo y mátalo. Ordenó la sacerdotiza Nefertiti, la muchacha asintió.

-así lo haré, maestra. Dijo desapareciendo en un rayo Negro.

Aioros, solo tenía una palabra para el sitio –fascinante. Dijo mientras tras haber dejado la caja de Pandora y el morral en el suelo del apartamento, se asomaba a la terraza a mirar la ciudad, era de verdad un sitio hermoso, tan urbano como su querida Athenas y lleno de cultura y encanto, tomó el teléfono.

-maestro, ya llegué. Dijo el joven contento aunque un poco cansado.

-ya lo noto hijo. Dijo Shion con calma - ¿Qué debo hacer? Acá no tenemos centro de entrenamiento. Dijo el chico con calma, el patriarca rió.

-debes buscar a un viejo amigo mío, el martín pescador, seguro que el te ayudará, es el mensajero. Dijo el anciano con calma.

\- ¿Cómo lo encuentro?. Preguntó el joven –debes ir a las cercanías del monumento central de la ciudad, de allí en adelante, debes comenzar la búsqueda. Aioros asintió.

-así lo haré. Dijo –ten cuidado hijo, los guerreros piramidales siempre dan vueltas por el país. Aseguró el anciano.

-descuide maestro, lo haré. Dijo el muchacho con calma.

\- ¿alguna otra novedad?. Preguntó Shion –no es relevante. Dijo Aioros.

\- ¿pero?. Preguntó el mayor, el menor suspiró.

-tuve una visión antes de montarme en el avión y conocí a 2 hombres, un japonés y un inglés, uno se llama Mitsumasa y el otro, Albert. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cuál es el apellido del inlés?. Preguntó Shion –Fisherman. Dijo el muchacho, el patriarca dejó escapar una carcajada.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo - ¿maestro?. Preguntó Aioros confundido.

-nada querido muchacho, duerme un poco, come y anda mañana a hacer lo que debes. Dijo, Aioros asintió.

-así lo haré maestro. Dijo, se despidió y mientras se bañaba y comía, no dejó de pensar en la reacción del maestro.

Al día siguiente, Aioros se levantó aún con el cambio de horario en los huesos, bostezando como si no hubiera un mañana, se arregló, desayunó y salió, lo primero que hizo, fue parar en una tienda de regalos, donde compró obsequios para todo mundo, tras ir y volver a velocidad luz al apartamento, siguió hasta el museo y como halado por un resorte, entró, la pasó todo el día allí, mirando y contemplando obras del antiguo Egipto, de todas sus fases y todo lo maravilloso que escondía tras mas de 1000 años como civilización preponderante de una parte de África y un poco de Asia, a la mitad del recorrido, entró una muchacha, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos miel, que se colocó en un punto equidistante de Aioros, el cual, sintió la perturbación en el cosmos, el santo se hizo el indiferente, siguió admirando el lugar como cualquier otro turista, cuando salió, se dirigió a uno de los parques.

-bu. Le dijeron por detrás –estás demasiado lejos de casa athenience. Dijo la muchacha, el la miró.

-por lo que veo, tu también. Dijo el con calma.

-pues no eres árabe ni egipcia ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó el rubio con interés.

-soy una de las guerreras piramidales y he venido a acabar contigo. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

-no me digas ¿puedo saber que te protege?. Preguntó Aioros con calma, una energía negra se vio, una armadura se alzó y se armó en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-vaya, es muy impresionante tu ropaje sagrado. Dijo Aioros –el kemit siempre lo es. Dijo la muchacha con altanería.

-pero no me dejas atrás. Dijo Aioros, encendiendo su cosmos dorado como el sol, se armó igual que la muchacha.

-ya que estamos a la par, permíteme presentarme: me llamo Zara de Chacal y tu, eres mi comida ¡mordida del chacal! Lanzó la muchacha, un chacal hecho de cosmos, se dirigió a Aioros que saltó.

\- ¡flecha de sagitario!. Lanzó, haciendo a ñicos al chacal.

-eres hábil, atenience, no lo niego. Dijo, el miró los adornos lapizlázulis del kemit, le parecieron hermosos, pero que brillaban con un extraño fulgor, la muchacha se acercó a el y comenzaron una lucha de artes marciales, aunque era un poco mas baja, se movía bastate bien yAioros, no podía desconcentrarse.

\- ¡cruce al otro mundo!. Lanzó Aioros vio una luz roja, a la cual, se comenzó a dirigir inexorablemente.

\- ¡que pasa!¡no puedo detenerme!. Exclamó asustado - ¡es normal!¡estás a punto de cruzar al otro mundo!. Exclamó la muchacha triunfal.

-no lo creo ¡flecha del destino!. Lanzó Aioros directo a la línea, que se cortó, Zara abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-si que eres hábil caballero. Dijo, cuando escuchó una risa.

-que descortés eres Zara, no te recordaba tan mezquina, hay que ver, que no estás bien en tus cavales. Dijo una voz con un acento particular.

-maldito viejo ¡debiste quedarte del otro lado!. Rugió la muchacha, al tiempo, que Aioros veía otras 2 personas, un ave azul, que aterrizó al lado del chacal, era un chico rubio, de ojos azules, su armadura era un martín pescador.

-James, viniste a estorbar. Dijo Zara –estás equivocada, vine a ayudar. Dijo el, al fondo, la tercera cilueta, aún no se veía bien, pero sostenaía lgo cilíndrico en la mano, Aioros abrió los ojos, sin dejar de ver a los 2 piramidales que lo seguían estudiando, la persona, por fin se acercó a la luz y el joven atenience, casi se desmayó al verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro ccapi de la historia!.

Bien,originalmente, este señor no iba a ser nada mas que un chico de camino, pero en el transcurso, se me ocurrió otra cosa, espero les guste.

Albert, no es precisamente en este momento, mi concepto ni de santo, ni de vida, pero, debo decir que un santo que puede volver a encontrarse, es una ran lección de vida.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo quiero rellenar huecos.

El martín pescador…¿es usted?.

-el martín pescador. dijo Aioros sin poder creérselo - ¿es usted?. Preguntó, el humo se hizo presente. –si, soy yo, chico. Dijo Albert por fin asomándose a la luz.

-pe, pero me dijo que había fumado toda su vida. dijo Aioros –y tu que verías a tu padre, estamos a mano, chico, tu padre está muerto desde hace unos meses. Aioros bajó la mirada.

-en cuanto a ti, muchacho. Dijo Albert mirando al rubio –creí haberte educado mejor. James rió.

-tan bien como pudo maestro. Dijo - ¿entonces?¿puedes explicarme que demonios haces queriendo destruír el mundo?. Preguntó el viejo.

-lo que quiere el gran dios de Egipto. Dijo Zara –disculpa, hasta donde se y puedo afirmarlo con certeza, Ra, no quiere nada de esto. dijo Albert.

-yo no hablaba de ese vejestorio decadente, yo hablo del gran Zet, dios de todo Egipto y luego, de todo el mundo. James asintió.

\- ¡Bak-er!. Exclamó, Abert se tronó los nudillos.

-bien, no cabe duda de que se volvieron locos ¡chillido del pescador!. Un rayo azul, tomó por un momento la forma de un pájaro y se lanzó hicia los chicos, que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar.

-vaya. Dijo Aioros anonadado.

\- ¿Qué esperas para atacar chico?. Preguntó Albert, Aioros se sonrrojó.

-parece que Alan fue descuidado contigo. Dijo el anciano, el joven negó.

\- ¡manada de centauros!. Se hiceron los centauros de fuego, que atacaron a James y a Zara, los cuales, salieron en veloz retirada, Aioro suspiró.

-buen golpe chico. Dijo Albert –no entiendo nada. Dijo el joven, el viejo rio, se puso una kemit dorada, de color arena.

-ven y hablemos chico. Sin mas, se echó a volar, Aioros asintió y lo siguió velozmente, llegaron a la esfinje.

-no entiendo nada. Dijo por fin –chico, eres ento. Dijo Albert, Aioros se sentó mirándolo con interés.

-siempre los hombres, hacen cosas en nombre de los dioses, como conquistar y otras, nosotros no mandamos a hacer eso, como dioses creados al mismo tiempo, somos hermanos, no conquistamos para ser supremos, pero los fieles, impulsados por las partes malignas, si lo hacen, es estúpido pensar que tu dios es el único, aunque cada quien haya creado su universo donde es así, en estos neutros, nos toca compartir, por eso, es que al final, todos somos amigos. Dijo Albert, Aioros asintió.

-la única forma de que pase eso, es que salga en los libros. Dijo - ¿y que son los libros chico? Enseñanzas alteradas de los que quieren usar a los dioses para poder. Dijo el viejo pájaro sin mas.

-pero como todos, tenemos partes obscuras, como Zet, que representa el mal de nuestro panteón y las versiones malignas de cada uno. Aioros asintió.

\- ¿Por qué vino señor Albert?. Preguntó.

-ya te dije chico: no me llames señor, vine porque esta es mi casa, tengo que averiguar que pasa y por eso, estoy aquí. Dijo, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y se puso a fumar, Aioros frunció el ceño.

-fumar es malo. Dijo –lo se chico, pero no había podido fumar antes de retirarme. Dijo.

\- ¿por que lo hace? Si no lo hizo en mucho tiempo. dijo el joven –por capricho y por fachada, habrías sospechado de mi si me hubieras visto mas sano y desde que vi una vez, a mi tío fumar, siempre quise, estoy retirado del mayor esfuerzo físico que haré jamás, ya no es de vida o muerte si no puedo correr rápido, puedo hacerlo. Dijo.

-me parece que eso es una forma de irrespetar el cuerpo. Dijo Aioros –lo es chico. coincidió Albert.

-pero, como dije, es algo que quería hacer y me lo puedo permitir, además, digamos que es una manera, de ir hacia donde todo el mundo va, pero con cierta rapidés. Agregó.

-en fin chico, no estamos acá para dar clases de moral y de actitud prudente y medida de la vida, estamos aquí, para ayudarte a entrar y restaurar todo. dijo Albert.

\- ¿Qué cree que pasó acá Albert?. Preguntó Aioros –Zet chico, Zet pasó, debe tener controlados a sus hermanos y hermanas y por ende, al santuario egipcio Aioros asintió.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?. en su totalidad. Preguntó.

-entrar en la necrópolis chico, para averigguar como desarticular el mecanismo y liberar a los dioses. Aioros asintió.

-yo iba a hacerlo mañana. Dijo.

-y así lo haremos. Dijo Albert, Aioros asintió.

-pues, no queda mas que decir ¿done nos vemos mañana?. Preguntó.

-mañana, nos vemos en el techo del museo. Dijo Albert, Aioros asintió.

-bien…hasta mañana entonces. Dijo –ah chico, descuida, algún día, recobraré el camino. Dijo Albert sonriente mientras Aioros hechaba a volar.

Zara y James, aterrizaron en la necrópolis, tras destruí a los centauros de fuego, Nefertiti los miró.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó curiosa.

-volvió el viejo pájaro. Dijo James, la sacerdotiza sonrió.

-ya veo, no iba a dejar de venir, es leal hasta los huesos. Los 2 chicos asintieron.

-el atenience tiene un guía, eso no es bueno, vayan y hablen con el resto de los piramidales, no debe avanzar. Los 2 chicos asintieron, Nefertiti sonrió.

-espectros, síganlos, deben fortificar las defensas. Dijo la sacerdotiza a las sombras negras, que como río, se fueron detrás de los guerreros.

Aioros, estaba sentado hablando con el maestro –no debe ser esa la imagen de un santo o guerrero sagrado. Dijo por fin al patriarca, que lo escuchaba del

-creo que lo que mas otro lado. Te ofende es que no respeta el modo de vida, de disfrutar con medida. Dijo –así es maestro. Dijo Aioros.

-Aioros: todos llegamos al sitio a veces en distintos tiempos y a veces, nos perdemos, pero a cada quien, hay que darle su tiempo y mientras sea escencialmente bueno, esos detallitos pueden pasarse. Dijo con calma.

-pero es un guerrero sagrado, no le enseñaron a vivir así. Dijo el muchacho - ¿no pensaste que quizás le pasó algo que lo hizo querer alejarse de la vida que había conocido e intentar esta?. Preguntó con calma, Aioros lo pensó.

\- ¿te ha invitado algún cigarro? O ¿se ha burlado de ti por no querer o saber fumar?. Preguntó Shion con calma.

-no, no maestro. Dijo Aioros –entonces, déjalo tranquilo, si es feliz así y no le hace daño a los demás, está bien, la única vida que puede entorpecer hasta el hartazgo es la suya. Aioros asintió.

-en eso consiste la tolerancia hijo, vive y deja vivir. El joven asintió.

-gracias maestro. Dijo por fin, Shion sonrió desde el otro lado.

-de nada hijo, ve con bien. Aioros asintió y colgó el teléfono.

Mas tarde, paseó por la ciudad, mirando todo con atención, memorizando calles y recovecos y por paz, compró una cajetilla de cigarros, en la tarde, se sentó en un parque, a mirar el atardecer.

-fumar es malo para la salud chico. Dijo Albert a su lado, casi haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-no lo sentí. dijo el chico apenado.

-y por eso, podrían haberte matado chico. Dijo Albert –traje esta cajetilla para usted. Dijo Aioros dándosela.

-gracias chico, eres detallista. Agregó.

-bueno, dígame ¿como me encontró?. Preguntó con interés.

-ah chico, deja los formalismos, el hecho que sea un piramidal no me ha transformado en un mutante, sigo siendo el mismo. Aioros asintió.

-siento lo de tu padre chico, lo conocí. Era un buen tipo. Aioros asintió.

-el mejor. Dijo –para todo hijo, su padre es el mejor del mundo. Dijo Albert, Aioros sonrió, viero el atardecer en silenco, mientras cada quien, disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

\- ¿por que usan lapizlázuli?. Preguntó Aioros –porque esa es la piedra que nos conecta con el otro mundo. Dijo Albert con calma,Aioros asintió.

-bien chico, hora de cenar. Dijo.

\- ¿cenar?. Preguntó Aioros anonadado –claro chico, tu ya deberías saber, que no es buena idea ir con el estómago vacío a luchar. Aioros asintió y ambos, se fueron a cenar, hablando de Grecia e Inglaterra.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La tenía un poco abandonada, lo se, pero…en mi defensa, quiero decir, que ando investigando para no andar con el mapa egipcio equivocado, porque si nos enfocamos en el antiguo egipto, Aioros paseará por otros países que en un tiempo, pertenecieron al imperio.

¡muchas gracias por esperarme y por seguir allí!.

Todos los poderes y las figuras de los piramidales son de creación propia, si los van a usar ¡avisen!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero hacer mas aventuras con los mejores santos del mundo.

Necrópolis.

Aioros estaba asombrado, en ese rincón, el podría fingir que estaba en Londres, Albert sonreía.

-lo primero que uno hace cuando se muda chico, es buscar sus raíces y eso, lo haces consiguiendo tu comunidad y luego, abriéndote a la comunidad. Aioros asintió.

-por eso, conoce esto. Dijo señalando con un dedo el restaurante, Albert asintió.

-serás de donde naces, en donnde sea que estés y si amas esa tierra, te adoptará igual. El menor asintió, por fin, llegó el pescado con las papas fritas, Aioros las miró con la boca hecha agua.

-adelante chico, epieza. Dijo Abert mientras tomaba de la cerveza, a la vez, que llegaba su cerdo asado con papas y ensalada, Aioros sonrió, tomó de su refresco.

-muchas gracias mi diosa por los alimentos. Dijo, Albert sonrió, dio su plegaria en egipcio, agradeciendo a Horus y comenzó a comer, Aioros dejó caer el tenedor.

-por Athena. Dijo -¿quw?. Preguntó Albert con la boca llena de pescado –eso es egipcio antiguo ¡en el museo!¡en el museo dijeron que la lengua se perdió!. Exclamó el.

-así fue chico, cuando los ángeles islámicos nos atacaron, no nos quedó de otra, que refugiarnos en la necrópolis, todo lo tenían sitiado,fue cuando Samuel de Libra, patriarca por aquellos años, envió a la órden de la época a ayudarnos, ellos nos sacaron de Egipto y nos llevaron al santuario, la pasamos allí, al menos unos 40 años, hasta que desarrollamos un método de supervivencia, que nos permitió regresar a la necrópolis, que habíamos dejado sellada. Aioros asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando algún santo o guerrero sagrado regresa a casa?. Preguntó.

-porque se recuerdan sus dioses chico, por eso lo sabes, aunque tu religión, ya no sea la domninante, cuando hay guerreros sagrados, se establece la tolerancia, cuando no…ya vves lo que pasa. Dijo Albert con calma.

\- ¿y en el caso de América?. Preguntó Aioros –oh, eso es triste hijo, generalmente, cuando nace el ancia de conquista, son los guerreros sagrados quienes pelean, pues esos deseos, los han colocado los dioses malignos en los corazones de los hombres, por lo tanto, cuando se da la misión y se lleva a cabo, ganaron los dioses malignos, primero a los santos que o guerreros deben frenarlos y luego, a los guardias de otras religiones, que son los encargados de detnerlo, una vez, esta premisa ocurre, la conquista se da y no hay nada que hacer. Aioros asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando la conquista no es planeada por alguien maligno de otro panteón?. Preguntó.

-porque te dejan intactas tus creencias. Dijo el, los 2 siguieron comiendo, pensando en sus cosas, Albert se aclaró.

-bueno chico ¿Cuál fue la información que Shion te dio al venir?. Preguntó por fin –que había sentido un cambio en la energía de Nefertiti y del resto de los integrantes de las fuerzas egipcias, que sintió intenciones malignas y que debía detenerlos. Albert alzó una ceja.

\- ¿cree que eres capaz de hacerlo solo?¿no debías venir con alguien mas?. Preguntó, Aioros se coloró, clavó sus ojos en los del viejo martín pescador,pensando cuanto podría decirle.

-yo…pienso que podré. Dijo –ah, piensas. Dijo Albert.

-estoy seguro de que podré. Se corrigió Aioros - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?. Preguntó Albert.

-porque lo hago por el amor y la justicia. Dijo el sagitario –eso no es garantía de nada. Dijo el martín pescador –puede, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, porque si es menester que gane, debo esforzarme para lograrlo. Dijo el joven.

\- ¿consideras que son débiles tus oponentes?. Preguntó Albert.

-de ninguna manera. Dijo Aioros con calma –ya el hecho de que hayan ganado sagrados, los hace fuertes, sus ropajes en una batalla, la armadura ni el rano son garantías de nada, lo que define al ganador y al perdedor es el nivel de ardor del cosmos. Dijo el muchacho.

-aprendiste bien chico. Dijo Albert –pero no me has contestado ¿Por qué solo te mandaron a ti?. Preguntó.

-estamos esperando la llegada de la señorita Athena. Dijo Aioros –solo habemos 2 graduados, los otros tienen discípulos y solo yo, podía venir. Dijo Aioros.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el otro chico?¿que pasó con géminis?. Aioros se pasó las manos por el cabello, miró a Albert, como queriendo decirle, pero sin poder.

-tranquilo chico, se que fue algo grave. Dijo el viejo por fin, librando del apuro al joven, que suspiró agradecido.

-veamos. Dijo Albert por fin, Aioros lo miró, tomó de su refresco y siguió comiendo.

-bueno, debemos ir a la necrópolis, entrar allí y ver que tan mal están las cosas. Dijo.

\- ¿y luego que?. Preguntó Aioros –luego, debemos empezar a desemarañar este enredo. Dijo Albert con calma, Aioros asintió.

\- ¿aún hay templos de los dieses acá?. Preguntó –desde luego chico, como la necrópolis, los templos quedaron preservados, así que: si, si los hay, pero debemos asegurarnos de que es, lo que yo creo que es. Dijo Albert, Aioros sonrió.

-de acuerdo, lo haremos. Añadió, Albert asintió y continuaron la cena.

Los 2, estaban al frente de la necrópolis, Aioros, la miraba boquiabierto.

-no hay duda, de que es la ciudad de los muertos. Dijo, Albert asintió, dio un paso hacia delante y entró, Aioros lo siguió con calma, los 2, miraron el alrededor.

-bien chico, vamos al palacio. Dijo - ¿al palacio?. Preguntó Aioros.

-es el mejor sitio con el que podemos comenzar la investigación. Dijo Albert, Aioros asintió, los 2, siguieron caminando, hacia el palacio, el joven, vio 2 sombras moverse.

\- ¡espera!. Excamó, Albert se detuvo, riendo roncamente, Aioros lo miró.

-eres detallista chico. Dijo por fin, cuando las sombras se materializaron.

-vaya, vaya, Luck y Zéfiro. Dijo –anciano, pensé que te ahogarías con tus cigarros. Dijo Luck –no lo creo niño, así como tu, no te has ahogado con tus mocos. Dijo el biejo Albert, Aioros lo miró.

-vamos chico, no podemos retrasarnos. Expresó el anciano - ¡esperen!. Exclamaron los 2 espectros.

-que curioso, son hasta mas lentos que la mensajera d Hades. Dijo Aioros con risa, Albert rió y tosió.

-maldición, en este momento, es que el maldito vicio me pasa factura. Aioros trató de morder el "te lo dije" en su boca, Albert lo siguió por el camino.

\- ¡sigue tu chico!¡yo voy a jugar con los espectros un ratito!. Exclamó contento, los 2 muchachos rieron.

-no creo que puedas hacer nada anciano. Dijo Zéfiro –así es, vas a quedarte en la estacada viejo. Dijo Luck, Albert rió.

-vamos a ver ¿Qué tienen para mi mocosos?. Preguntó mientras comenzaba la pelea con los 2 chicos.

Aioros llegó al palacio y no pudo por menos, que admirar las instalaciones –es realmente hermoso. Dijo, sonrió, se aclaró y comenzó a buscar, llegó a la silla del trono, en esa espléndida sala, que parecía el medio del desierto, la luna, brillaba como lo haría afuera, bañando todo de una plateada luz.

-vaya, es hermoso. Dijo Aioros, cuando vio el mapa, se acercó a el, vio que en principales ciudades que conformaban el alto y el bajo Egipto, habían templos, de los distintos dioses, entendió, que los tempos, que había visto sellados a cal y canto mientras corría hacia las puerta del palacio, debían ser las habitaciones de los dioses, el centro neurálgico de todo, era la necrópolis, era un diseño interesante, porque quien no lo supiera, sería acabado por el piramidal que debía regir el templo.

-eres listo Atenience. Dijo una voz de chica, Aioros se dio la vuelta, ante si, vio la figura de una muchacha, de cavellos verdes y ojos verdes, sonriendo, su kemmit representava a un hipopótamo.

-soy Lostris, y tu, eres mi almuerzo. Dijo, Aioros sonrió.

-no lo creo señorita. Dijo con calma, ella dio un paso hacia el.

\- ¿te crees mas listo que yo Atenience?. Preguntó Lostris amenazante, Aioros negó –faltaría menos, yo lo que creo sinceramente…es que eres demasiado delgada para ser un hipopótamo. Dijo, la joven abrió sus ojos verdes anonadados.

-curioso, a ti te hace falta el medio cuerpo de un caballo y 4 patas. Aioros sonrió.

-si lo pone así ¡trueno atómico!. Lanzó - ¡remoción del agua!. Exclamó Lostris, Aioros vio como el piso se mecía como agua, como si debajo de el, un hipopótamo corriera, se levantó con las alas justo a tiempo, de ver como el hipopótamo de energía salía y no encontraba nada para investir, Lostris sonrió.

\- ¡mordisco del hipopótamo!. Lanzó, Aioros dio un grito de dolor, al sentir los dientes de la criatura, esta lo haló al fondo del piso agua, Aioros sintió como el hipopótamo trataba de arrancarle la pierna, si no hubiera sido por su armadura, ya sería cojo, Lostris reía.

-ah, sagitario, aquí vas a yacer, tu cuerpo no será momificado, ni cremado, ni enterrado por completo, moleré tus huesos y los lanzaré al Nilo. Dijo la muchacha riendo.

-no, no lo permitiré ¡alineación de los planetas!. Lanzó, se vieron los 9 planetas, todos alineados, un rayo viniendo de estos, golpeó a Lostris, la cual, jadeó.

-ramas del bosque encantado. Apareció un árbol totalmente dorado, Aioros se trepó a este, con dificultad, el hipopótamo de energía, trató inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

\- ¡flecha de sagitario!. Lanzó Aioros hacia la bestia enerética, la cual, se desintegró tras un balido, Lostris bufó.

-eres listo Atenience. Dijo trepando, Aioros la miraba.

-pero no mas que yo. Con un rayo, la muchacha deshizo la técnica, Aioros, volvió a volar mientras ella, volvía al suelo tras dar una espectacular vuelta.

\- ¡línea de fuegggo!. Lanzó el hoven, eso, hirió a Lostris.

\- ¡maldito seas!. Exclamó ella mirándolo enojada - ¡susurrar de los papiros!. Exclamó, eso fue, como si un hipopótamo anduviera caminando por los lechos de papiros, Aioros no sabía por donde le saldría el rayo, pero sabía que sería doloroso, estaba sangrando mucho.

-vas a morir arquerito. Dijo la muchacha –no lo creo ¡flecha de sagitario!. Lanzó el, pero, Lostris esquivó limpiamente.

-hazlo mejor Atenience. Dijo, cuando escuchó el chillido de un pájaro.

\- ¡no puede ser!¡es el anciano!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-eres una chiquilla grosera. Dijo Albert llegando –largo viejo, este ya no es tu hogar. Señaló Lostris.

-este siempre será mi sitio chiquilla estúpida, ahora, déjanos pasar. Dijo Albert lanzándole un rayo azul, Aioros sonrió.

-Al. Bert. Dijo cayendo por fin, el viejo lo atajó.

-no vayas a morir chico, aunque tienes mucha sangre, debemos seguir. Dijo el anciano.

\- ¡no lo permitiré! Exclamó la muchacha.

\- remolino de plumas!. Lanzó Albert, Lostris quedó atrapada.

-vamos chico, no puedes desmayarte ahora. Dijo Albert con calma, Aioros asintió, se apoyó en el viejo martín pescador.

\- ¡me las pagarán!. Exclamó la muchacha desde el interior de su tornado - ¡primero quítate las plumas y luego hablaremos!. Dijo el anciano, se alejó con Aioros.

-que difícil fue esa chica. Expresó el arquero –si, fue una rival de cuidado, pero, se que en un futuro, podrás derrotarla. Dijo Albert, llegaron a la terraza del palacio.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?. preguntó Aioros –ser yo, tiene sus bentajas chico. Dijo Albert al tiempo que tosía.

-maldición, voy a dejar mis malditos pulmones sangrantes. Aseguró, Aioros bufó por su comentario cuando la vio, era una mujer hermosa, de cabelos negros y ojos verdes.

-Nefertiti. Dijo Albert –martín pescador, que sorpresa, ahora eres un traidor. Aseguró la suma sacerdotiza.

-no, no lo soy. Dijo el viejo –solo he venido a ayudarlos a recupearse. Añadió –no necesitamos ser recuperados, dame al Atenience y todo habrá terminado. Dijo la mujer, Albert sonrió.

-tu quisieras. Dijo con calma, se elevó con Aioros en brazos.

-vamos chico, hora de irse. Dijo al tiepo que Nefertiti le lanzaba un rayo dorado, Aioros no pudo mas y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo por algo frío, el ambiente estaba helado, muy, muy, muy, muy frío.

-lamento haber llamado, pero me imaginé que era mejor que lo atendieras tu, antes de que fuera a una clínica, no hay tiempo para eso. Decía la carrasposa voz de Albert a otro sujeto.

-pues, hiciste muy bien, no tengo duda de que fue lo correcto, no podemos perder tiempo. Aioros abrió los ojos.

\- ¿tío Mich?. Preguntó –Aioros hola, que bueno que te dignaste a volver con nosotros. Dijo Michel con calma.

\- ¿acá no hay una punto 0?. Preguntó el chico –desde luego que la hay. Dijeron los 2 adultos.

-entonces ¿Por qué no estoy allí?. Preguntó el con calma.

-porque los métodos que vamos a usar, son los de emergencia y porque en este momento, tenerte en una clínica, me da miedo chico. Dijo Albert, Michel asintió.

-será rápido, lo prometo. Dijo sacando un yeso dorado.

-eso si, es enyesar con estilo. Dijo Aioros en una risita, Michel rió igual.

-pequeño petulante, este es un yeso mágico, que va a curarte esta noche, contiene cosmos del señor Apolo, como verás: es muy fuerte. Aioros abrió la boca, Albert sonrió.

-todos tenemos esos regalos chico, como señal de buena voluntad. Dijo, Michel asintió.

-que fuertes son los piramidales. Dijo Aioros mirando al santo de acuario –lo son, pero tu podrás con ellos, ahora, que ya sabes como pelean, será mas fácil para ti, las derrotas, suelen preceder a las victorias. Dijo Michel, Aioros asintió.

-gracias tío Mich. Dijo, el santo rió jovial –no me lo agradezcas a mi, hazlo con Albert, el te cuidó. Aioros abrió la boca.

-no fue nada chico, nada en lo absoluto. Dijo, Michel asintió.

-ajustado, te quedas en cama, para mañana estarás bien. Aioros lo miró con un poco de miedo.

\- ¿no te quedas conmigo?. Le preguntó –tengo a Camus, ya sabes como es, pero Albert, se ofreció a cuidarte. Dijo Aioros asintió, Michel le besó la frente.

-nos vemos hijo. Dijo –si tío Mich, chao, muchas gracias. El peliazul asintió y se desvaneció en un rayo dorado, Albert sonrió.

-por poco te transformas en pirata chico. Dijo con diversión –así es, con pata de palo, brindad compañeros yojo. Dijo Aioros con una risa, Albert rió.

-veamos un poco de tele chico, es mejor mantenerse ocupado. Dijo, Aioros asintió y se dedicó a soportar su recuperación, la cual, le dio mucho calor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Ya se, tenía tiempo sin pasar, pero lo hice, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Requier de un pelo de investigación de fauna, geografía, religión y un poco de imaginación, la tengo, pero como tengo tantos proyectos, voy poco a poco.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, puedo y quiero intentar contar mi versión de la saga de Aioros.

Alejandría

Ver televisión con Albert, fue toda una experiencia, sobretodo por la cantidad de palabrotas que soltaba cuando había algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

-las groserías son marginales si, pero evitan que les caigas a golpes a las sin necesidad cosas chico. Dijo el viejo Martín pescador.

-ha de ser así. Dijo Aioros soñoliento –porque no has dicho menos de 30 veces la palabra "sangrantes"el viejo rió.

-hay que tener sentido del humor chico. dijo con calma, se aclaró –voy por sopa y pan, haz de tener hambre. Aioros asintió.

-mucha, espero sea de pollo. Albert sonrió –sopa de pollo para el alma. Aseguró, el joven rió.

-eso decía mi madre. Dijo –las madres son sabias chico. Dijo el mayor con calma.

\- ¿Albert? . preguntó Aioros con duda.

\- ¿mmm?. Preguntó Albert a su bez, Aioros lo estudiaba.

\- ¿cuanto tiempo disfrutaste a tu madre?. Preguntó - ¿Por qué una pregunta tan personal?. Preguntó el anciano.

-solo por curiosidad. Dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

-lo que tienes que entender chico, es que todos los santuarios funcionan como un internado, si les apetece y vives en la zona donde están, no hay problema en quedarte en casa, si no, pues, disfrutas las vacaciones en tu casa, ese fue mi caso, no me arrepiento, la conección que uno tiene con estos asuntos, es tan fuerte, que no importa si estás lejos de tu casa, porque vas a realizar tus sueños, además, los amigos y tu maestro mas su familia, se convierten en tu segunda familia. Aioros sonrió.

-yo fui afortunado. Dijo –ciertamente lo eres, cuando eres el hijo de algún caballero o piramidal o espectro. Dijo Albert comenzando a alejarse.

-aunque sabes chico. Dijo deteniéndose de repente –el hecho de que tus padres te amen, te cuiden y estén pendientes de ti y no te olviden, te hace igual de afortunado. Dijo el Inglés yéndose a la cocina con una sonrisa, Aioros sonrió.

\- ¿alguna vez vino tu madre a verte?. Preguntó –oh si, lo hizo, unas 10 veces al año, cuando estaba acá en Egipto, se presentaba en el jet del santuario, me dio algunas buenas sorpresas. Dijo, Aioros sonrió.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo el chico con calma, cerrando los ojos y agradeciendo que en su primera misión, tubiera un compañero experto aunque un poco gruñón.

Alejandría, era como definirlo la cuna de un gran imperio, con vestigios de historia sorprendente.

¿en barco?. Preguntó Aioros incrédulo con su caja de pandora a la espalda al ver regresar a Albert con los 2 pasajes.

-si chico, nos iremos en barco. El menor abrió la boca para discutir.

-sin peros chico. Dijo el hombre alzando la mano para callar al santo

-porque si nos atacan, en barco habrá menos posibilidades de que muera alguien, además, del hecho, de que vale la pena, mezclar el placer con el trabajo cuando es posible. Aioros asintió en silencio.

-los piramidales esperan que te muevas en avión porque es el medio en el cual, te sientes mas seguro, pero yo te recomiendo algo chico, no hagas lo que tus enemigos esperan, si te conocen, tu primer pensamiento, será el suyo. Aioros asintió mientras caminaban al puerto.

-entendido. Dijo mirando como Albert tiraba no solo el cigarro si no, la caja entera.

-fumando no te seré de ayuda chico. dijo ante la incrédula mirada del joven que le sonrió.

-muchas gracias Albert. Dijo Aioros feliz.

El trayecto no duró mas de 3 horas y solo, había una palabra que Aioros podía utilizar para describir.

-fantástico. Dijo por fin.

-esa es la gran avenida marítima. Dijo Albert –ese es el museo grecoromano, el teatro romano y la columna de Pompeyo. Dijo el hombre.

-leí que el famoso emperador está allí. Dijo Aioros, Albert rió.

-eso es lo que dicen chico, pero lo mas probable, es que sea una estatua con el resto de su gente. Aioros bajó los hombros

-mira chico, ahí es donde vamos. Dijo el hombre, el joven miró el templo y su boca se abrió como un buzón.

-ese es el templo de Taposiris magna. Dijo Albert señalando un punto en la lejanía.

\- ¿por donde vamos a entrar?. Preguntó Aioros –por las catacumbas de Kom el Shuqafa. Respondió Albert.

\- ¿por las catacumbas de donde?. Preguntó el santo dorado con un asomo de miedo por las de Kom el Shuqafa. Repitió Albert, rió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa chico?¿le temes a los muertos?. Preguntó, el jovencito negó.

-es que hace años, nosotros tuvimos un encuentro desagradable y casi mortal con unas gorgonas en una de las catacumbas de Athenas, desde eso, no me gustan demasiado. El hombe asintió.

-chico precóz y listo ¿sabes lo que le hice a James cuando fue a jugar a las catacumbas del Cairo?. Preguntó tragándose la risa, Aioros negó.

-lo colgué durante 2 días cabeza abajo por sus…no era zano ir a un sitio donde te puedes encontrar el cocodrilo devora corazones. Aioros asintió.

\- ¿Qué pasa si te come el corazón estando vivo?. Preguntó –te vuelves zombi. Dijo.

-por lo menos, no sociópata. Dijo el arquero, el pájaro rió.

-ah chico, pero los que si se lo comen a los vivos, si los vuelven socióptatas, todo depende del color del cocodrilo, si el azul es o negro. El chico tragó saliva, Albert asintió.

-andando, hay que caminar mucho hasta las catacumbas. Aioros asintió y comenzó el camino al lado del viejo Martín pescador.

Las catacumbas de Kom el Shuqafa de verdad, eran atemorizantes, no solo por la entrada, si no por los símbolos y maldiciones en egipcio antiguo, el joven no perdió tiempo y se invistió, lo mismo, hizo el anciano, cuando escucharon un chillido.

-anciano, deberías quedarte en algún puff con tus cigarros y tus cervezas. Dijo James con altanería.

-maldito mocoso, esa kemit debería abandonarte por ser altanero y grosero. El joven rió.

-tan altanero como usted maestro. Dijo sin mas, Albert se traqueó los nudillos.

-es hora de que resolvamos esto ¡chico!. exclamó, Aioros se sobresaltó.

-corre al interior de las catacumbas y busca las escaleras llenas de escorpiones. Aioros casi se desmaya, como le alegraba no ser entomofóbico como lo era Saga…"como lo es Saga" corrigió su pensamiento inmediatamente.

-una vez estés allí, pasa las salas de tesoros, que serán las de trampa, una vez llegues allí, te encotrarás al piramidal del halcón, ya sabes que hacer. El arquero dorado asintió.

\- ¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó James - ¡vuelo del pescador!. Lanzó Albert, Aioros corrió dentro de las catacumbas, mas y mas dentro, finalmente la vio, la puerta donde se hallaba un halcón con un ala rota, la abrió de una patada, las antorchas se encendieron y el arquero, agradeció una vez mas, no ser Saga, las escaleras estaban cubiertas de escorpiones dorados, que se parecerían a los que Milo podría lanzar en unos años, el arquero se maravilló de eso y con cuidado, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-sorpredennte. Dijo para si –milo debería venir a Egipto ¡que bien le sentaría para sus técnicas!. Exclamó el feliz,sonrió, los escorpiones estaban decididos a picarlo y el, estaba decidido a evitarlo, se alegró de tener su armadura dorada si no, ya sería pasto de los escorpiones, cuando llegó al final, se sorprendió al ver un hidrotubo hecho de tierra en su totalidad, el joven se pellizcó anonadado.

-ookey. Dijo mirándolo, comenzó a observar por su alrededor, suspiró.

-no hay duda de que debo seguir por el hidrotubo, pero ¿Dónde me llevará?. Aioros meneó la cabeza.

-no lo se, pero no puedo detenerme por ello. Dijo, se afianzó del agarre y se impulsó hacia abajo.

\- ¡wiiiiii!. Exclamó contento pues, le encantaban los hidrotubos, lo que no le gustó tanto, fue el final, cayó directo en un pozo, todo lleno de agua con el bienamado legamo, Aioros quería toser, pero si dejaba el aire se ahogaría, el cieno era espeso y casi que le impedía moverse, el arquero entendió el diseño de la trampa, fue tan fino y tan sutil, que nadie se lo abría imaginado, el comenzó a patear sobre la capa de sieno y agua, hasta encontrar la puerta, resultó que la cerradura, tenía forma de obelisco y al arquero, casi no le quedaba aire, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre las piedras del fondo, todas parecían obeliscos, pero solo uno, sería dorado, Aioros siguió, siguió y siguió buscando, decidió encender su cosmos, para ralentizar el proceso de ahogamiento, por fin lo vio, en el medio de 2 algas, cuando lo fue a tomar, las algas se le enrroscaron en el cuerpo, Aioros, pataleó y pataleó, logrando liberarse por fin, utilizando la punta de la flecha del destino, tomó el obelisco, nadó hacia la puerta, lo colocó en la cerradura y subió através de la capa de limo, seguido de unos cuantos cocorilos, por fin, llegó al final, salió en una pequeña gruta, tosiendo y resoplando.

-no me imagino. Dijo el joven arquero en voz ahogada –si no supiera nadar. Dijo para si, salió del agua y miró la cerradura.

-me lleva. Dijo el joven golpeando la pared, bufó.

\- ¡este parece mas el templo de Api que el de quien sea!. Exclamó mirando la cabeza del cocodrilo, que debería ir en ese sitio, el joven bufó y entró sin mas al agua, vio los cocodrilos y comprendió, que para buscar con calma, debía matarlos o arriesgarse a ser devorado, no se lo pensó 2 veces y comenzó a librarse de los saurios, cuando se volvían burbujas, se quedaban flotando dentro del agua, parecía algo asqueroso, cuando Aioros terminó de acabar con el último, las burbujas se formaron en la llave, el arquero, dejó escapar una burbuja de frustración y subió una vez mas.

-me lleva la que me parió. Dijo enojado metieno la llave en el picaporte, la siguiente sala, lo dejó anonadado.

-por Athena. Murmuró al ver el foso negro como la muerte, solo habían algunas antorchas a los lados del inmenso abismo, debajo, algo que corría enbravecido de color rojo, parecía el mar rojo.

-o un mar de sangre. Dijo el joven tragando saliva, lo único que había para cruzar, era un puente de madera, Aioros se dibujó el símbolo de Athena sobre su pecho y se puso manos a la obra, en el puente, había que ir demasiado lento, porque con cada aumento de la velocidad, se movía estrepitosamente, Aioros siguió su camino, cuando vio unos guerreros escorpiones, de forma humanoide que iban directo hacia el.

-la buena noticia, es que no podrán pasar los 20 . con lo que el joven no contaba y que comprendió cuando el primero fue a pelear con el y el puente se balanceó horriblemente, fue que los otros, estaban allí para masacrarlo si la cosa no salía como ellos querían y para cortar el puente en su defecto, todo decidido por el guardián del templo, el arquero, vio sus sospechas realizadas cuando los que estaban del otro lado, comenzaron a cortar las amarras, el chico dio gracias a su armadura, porque si no, habría tenido que dejarse arrastrar por el mar rojo o el mar de sangre, volando sobre el vacío, se dirigió a toda velocidad al otro lado, la batalla con los guerreros escorpiones, fue inmisericorde, requirió de todo el esfuerzo de Aioros para derrotarlos sin sufrir daños, los arrojó grandes a casi todos al mar tras flecharlos, el joven vio, que debía buscar una de las colas de los guerreros, donde se hallaba el aguijón que abría la puerta.

-me lleva la que me parió. Dijo enojado, se preparó, se resignó y se lanzó al mar, que si resultó ser un mar de sangre, en cuanto tocó el agua, muchas manos roja, se prestaron a capturarlo, Aioros entendió que esas manos eran los otros guerreros fracasados, que por envidia, no dejarían que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sobreviviera, Aioros buscó, buscó y buscó, cuando lo encontró, por fin, lograron hundirlo, la sangre era caliente y pegajosa, como si recién se hubiera vertido, quien sabía si viajaba por el templo calentándolo y dándole bríos, Aioros dejó escapar el aire, cuando sintió un par de brazos.

\- ¡vamos chico!¡no es hora de ahogarse!. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron a un tamaño imposible.

\- ¡Albert!. Exclamó - ¿no ibas a creer que mi pupilo iba a acabar conmigo verdad chico?. Aioros negó.

-no, nunca podría creerlo. Dijo con calma, sonrió al tiempo que apretaba el aguijón, sus propias alas se desplegaron y llegaron al otro lado.

-lleno de sangre pero vivo, no se puede pedir mas. Dijo Albet colocando el aguijón donde iba, Aioros sonrió, llegaron al otro lado, que resultó ser plano, separados por un río de laba.

-genial. Dijo Aioros –no te ilusiones chico, la configuración nunca es la misma. Aioros se cruzó de brazos a lo dicho por Albert.

-doblemente genial ¿Cómo voy a hacer para no rostizarme?. Preguntó, Albert rió, se había pinchado con un alfiler el dedo y un fino hilo de sangre, bañaba la imagen del halcón en relieve, el sonrió.

-usa tus métodos chico. dijo comenzando a saltar, Aioros se desquició, vio que la sangre aún seguía fresca.

\- ¡no se que hacer!. Exclamó aterrorizado –ah chico, eso tardará como 2 horas en ponerse como estaba,pero me dijeron, que tu podías mirar el futuro. Aioros abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

\- ¡eso es!¡mirar el futuro!. Exclamó, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la llama, en la puerta que lo dejaba mirar el futuro, sonrió al ver el camino, dio el siguiente paso, la roca apareció, Aioros siguió su propia configuarión, llegó haciendo florituras.

-lo logré. Dijo sin mas, Albert sonrió.

-bien hecho chico, acá, la impaciencia mata a la mayoría. Dijo.

-no me digas, no me había dado cuenta. Dijo Aioros, vio un halcón como si estuviera volando, una de sus garras estaba hecha de rubí, Albert, la tomó, la colocó en su sitio y siguieron camino, lo siguiente, que se encontraron fue una fosa.

-santa diosa. Dijo Aioros, Albert suspiró.

-eso me temo chico. dijo sin mas, comenzó a trepar.

-ten cuidado con las cobras. Añadió cuando vio la cabeza d una silir, Aioros suspiró.

-lo mas probable, es que alguna de esas cobras sea una llave. Dijo y comenzó a mirarlas con atención, hubo una que no se movía, el joven la tomó y siguió su camino.

-maldición chico ¡una de las sangrientas cobras era la sangrienta llave!. Aioros asintió.

-así es. Dijo sin mas Albert rió.

\- ¡aprendiste algo chico!¡bien hecho!. Exclamó contento, Aioros sonrió y pasaron por la puerta, sintió un escalofrío.

-otro hidrotubo. Dijo, Albert asintió

-ten cuidado con lo que encontremos allá chico. dijo sin mas, Aioros asintió y lo siguió, se horrorizó al entender que estaban en arenas moveldizas y que su trabajo, era salir de allí como fuera, encendió su cosmos para retrasar los efectos, ambos lograron salir.

-lo hicimos. Dijo el sagitario, el Martín pescador asintió.

-así es. Dijo, escucharon unos aplausos, un chico con una armadura de halcón de color bronce los esperaba, sus ojos eran verdes, sus cabellos negros.

-felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta aquí, soy Tayta de halcón y ustedes, serán las próximas 2 momias del lugar. Dijo altanero con sus cabellos volando al viento.


End file.
